jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Diavolo (Jean's BA)
Diavolo ''(ディアボロ Diaboro)'' - Minor antagonist in ''Jean's Bizarre Adventure'', ''making not one, but actually three appearances: '''First Appearance '- As a cameo in Chapter 7, where his death no. 21372207 from his death loop is shown. 'Second Appearance '- During the Rulers of Time arc. When Rocamadour travels back in time to 2001 to regain knowledge about Requiems (end of Vento Aureo, between creating Chariot Requiem and Diavolo's first death), he appears as an enemy of Team Bucciarati. 'Third Appearance '- Most important for us. When Rocamadour in the same arc travels back to 1991 and finds the place of battlefield between Diavolo and Polnareff. After fellow Frenchmen's defeat, Rocamadour attacks Diavolo in order to get information about the Requiem Arrow. Appearance Diavolo is a tall, muscular man, wearing dark shoes and pants, and a fishnet-like shirt. His hair are long and pink with green dots, darker green than his eyes. He also uses black lipstick. Personality Not much is shown of Diavolo's character in the novel, but we can see he is very ambitious and hateful, full of will to achieve absolute anonymity. He's very brutal, but slow, he uses his Stand to give himself time to prepare, and then uses a strong kick, punch or chop to injure the enemy. This is one of the reasons he lost to equally strong, but faster in moves Caravan Palace. Abilities Stand Diavolo is a user of very powerful Stand capable of erasing up to 10 seconds of time, King Crimson. This Stand also possesses a Sub-Stand, named Epitaph, which enables Diavolo to see 10 seconds into the future. History 2041 (Chapter 7) Diavolo is first seen in the seventh chapter, as a pun referencing a common joke about ways Diavolo died. He appeared in W.A.R. Prison's dining hall, quickly threw a few curses on Giorno Giovanna and his Stand, and then his neck has been twisted by Munster using his Shadowplay. 2001 We see Diavolo again on the beginning of Rulers of Time arc. After the first fight with Urgent France, Rocamadour realizes his already powerful Stand might not be enough, and he needs more power to defeat his enemies. As he has the whole time in the world, he decides to travel back in time and see again the action he remembers from his past, that is the action with Requiems in Rome in 2001. He does that and sees the entire action again, with Diavolo and Team Bucciarati going exactly the same as it was in the source manga, up to Diavolo's death. Seeing the creation of Gold Experience Requiem, Seth realizes he needs to find the Arrow, and the only reasonable person to ask appears to be Diavolo. That's why he traveled back even further, to 1991. 1991 Rocamadour finds now 23-year old Diavolo fighting Polnareff on a cliff somewhere in Italy. When Jean Pierre gets defeated and falls on the rock in the sea, Diavolo notices Rocamadour. He tells him there's no need to hide behind Doppio, as Seth already knows Diavolo's identity. Feared, Diavolo uses Epitaph and sees Rocamadour suddenly disappearing, tries to prevent that by erasing a few seconds of time and attacking him from behind short before he uses the ability, but is slightly too late and is attacked by Rocamadour, who used his different-time-moving ability. A battle occurs, and when Seth defeats Diavolo, he leaves him alive and not badly injured in order to not mess up timeline so much, and gets information from him about the Requiem Arrow. We don't see Diavolo after the battle between the Rulers of Time. Relationships Family * Trish Una Friends/allies * Doppio Enemies * Team Bucciarati * Jean-Pierre Polnareff * Seth Menacant Rocamadour Major Battles Diavolo vs Team Bucciarati Diavolo vs Jean-Pierre Polnareff Diavolo vs Seth Menacant Rocamadour Gallery Trivia * Importance of Diavolo got its way into the novel purely by the author's sympathy towards the antagonist of Vento Aureo and his Stand. Navigation Category:Gilu13 Category:Jean's Bizarre Adventure Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Stand User